My Hero Academia: The Snappening
by Thebestoftherest
Summary: Summary: During an average day in Class 1-A before an announcement can be made half of the class turn to dust and it up to the remaining students to deal with the hand they deal. Will they be able to deal with decimation or be unable to go Plus Ultra. Rate T: For lanauge and possible future violence.
1. Chapter 1: Oh Snap

**My Hero Academia: The Snappening.**

* * *

**Summary: During an average day in Class 1-A before an announcement can be made half of the class turn to dust and it up to the remaining students to deal with the hand they deal.**

**Author notes: I do not know who the traitor is, so here no one in class 1-A is a traitor.**

**This is Basically what if Thanos snap in Infinity War effected the world of My hero Academia.**

**This take place a little before Episode 63. Warning major canon changing ahead, beware thee who enter.**

* * *

**Class 1-A.**

It was a clear and sunny day in class 1-A, the students were all there. Katsuki was recently rescued from the League of Villains, thanks to Izuku, Tenya, Eijiro, Shot, and Momo not that the prideful to ever admit it, the five didn't do it for thanks anyways. Everyone got on their correct seat before the class has begun. Aizawa Shota aka Eraser Head came looking like he hasn't slept in days. Nothing unusual about today.

Izuku got everything ready when he suddenly hear what he could only describe as someone snapping their fingers. He looks to see who did it maybe one of his classmates or Eraser head himself but nothing. Shota actually comment on this, "Is there a problem Midoriya?" He asked.

The green hair user for One for All blush, "It nothing I just…" He held up his right hand only to notice some dust was coming from it? "What in the…" He couldn't even finish his sentence as disappeared into dust.

"Nobody cares shitty De…" Katsuki was totally caught off guard as his childhood friend disappeared right infront of him, could it be the villains.

"What in the world?" Minoru asked, he was totally caught off guard by this.

"Eraser Head, I think it is happening to me." Mina said as she disappeared leaving the class no chance to recover as the pink skin girl fade away.

Tsuyu notice this, "What?" She noticed this happening to her. The frog like girl try to use her tongue to stick to the ceiling, forgetting that they weren't allowed to use powers in class, wanting to live only to have every inch of her even her long tongue turn to dust.

Minoru was panicking at all this, "I don't want to go." He said as he disappeared like dust in the wind.

Mashirao the young blonde boy with a powerful tail disappear at the same time as the six arm giant Mezo disappear. Leaving two more empty seats in the class.

Kyoka was scared that she might be next only to feel some dust on her skin. She turned to see the angular face kid Hanta Sero totally missing.

The fabulous Yuga was terrified, "No no no, not like this." He said, but his prayers were ultimately for not, as his body disappear.

Fumikage went next, he was the only one to seemingly accepted his fate, along with his living quirk. Whatever happening was made by someone powerful.

"Oh no." Momo said her voice shrine with terror as the class vice representative was decimated as the nine other students before her.

Eraser Head look almost uncharacteristically horrified by what happened in the past minute, after Izuku disappeared he tries to use his quirk, hoping he could have found a way to stop whatever happen but to no avail. Where ten students once sat down was nothing more than ten empty seats and a little pile of dust.

The students were doing far worse worry that they would be next and or all their friends as well. Katsuki was the first to speak, "Say something you damn nerd." He said, as if he believes this was all a cruel prank that any second now Izuku would jump down to reveal how he did it. The explosive kid was not so lucky to get said answer.

Eraser Head went to call the principal but got no answer. The school suddenly went into lockdown mode did it finally notice the intruder who did it, or did other students disappear.

Ochaco spoke, "What is going on here?" She was not sure what could cause this. A quirk of some kind but why those students and not someone else. She was thinking this was the worst thing that ever happened to her, having both her best friend and her crush disappear was horrifying. The youngest Uraraka was unaware of the two gut punches that would be coming her way.

"Tsuyu, Fumikage where are you?" Koji asked wondering if his animal quirk could allow him to talk to his two animal like classmates.

Tenya got up looking around the room, silently. He wanted to tell the class to be calm that everything would be better if they could fix everything, but now wasn't the time for lies.

Eijiro turn to face Katsuki figuring if any of his classmates knew what to do it was him. Only to find the explosive kid was no better off than anyone else.

Kyoka was trying to get on the ground trying to find someone walking around who shouldn't be there, nothing but her teacher, herself and nine surviving classmates.

Toru, who was thinking this might just be a side effect to her quirk she never heard about, "Mezo Shoji I ordered you to appear again, please. I'll be your best friend."

Denki then was, "Stop this right now or I will shock you." He said, threatening the empty air. Eraserhead told him to not do that afraid he might hit someone he shouldn't.

Rikido had no idea what he could do.

Shoto was convinced that this must have been a plan from the League of Villain, he knew that hand guy could turn stuff into dust, and the black cloud could make people disappeared could either of them do it, or did they make a Nomu that could fuse them together, but why stop those ten. He went to the window trying to see if there were any cracks he could possibly look through.

**-A couple of hours later.-**

The staff decided to send all students to their dorms they were still technically in lock down until the staff figure out what happen to half of the students.

All the teachers are there or all the reminding teachers. Eraser Head, No. 13, Power Loader, Cementoss, Ectoplasm, Lunch Rush and Vlad King.

Cementoss was the first to speak, "I think that we need to acknowledge what is going on. Around half of the teachers and staff are missing. Along with the students."

No. 13 audible sigh, "We need to decide I this the end of UA?"

Eraser Head said, "We have protocols in case any of the staff die." He pointed.

"But we never plan on having half the staff and students disappearing at once." No. 13 said.

"I think that we need to figure out what happened." Eraser Head said, was I a villain attack, a new quirk, what?

"I let my class watch the news during the lock-down, and this doesn't seem to be an isolated incident. There are reports of this happening in cities all over the world." There are plenty of world leaders, and people of powers both politically and with quirks. More pro heroes gone the world Over but the strange thing is so we're countless super villains and criminals. "All three of the Lurkers disappeared at once."

Ectoplasm thought on this before speaking, "Do we think that the League of Villain is responsible for this?" He asked, if so they needed to be public enemy number one.

Vlad King spoke up, "If they are they need to go down." Things have been worse since All Might identity been revealed, but removing All for One was something that needed to be done. "I say we called the warden to make sure All for One didn't use this confusion to escape."

"I will make the call myself." Cementoss said, "If there are no complaints." He said, to which none said anything against as he left the room.

"Is it even possible for All for One to have done it?" Power Loader asked, he knew that the son of a fun was powerful but couldn't conceive that something like this could be one quirk. He wasn't sure there be a fusion of quirks that could do this, if so he couldn't control it.

"I would find it illogical for them to manage to get the quirks for this, that no one would notice." These aren't minor quirks if any quirks could do something like this someone would notice. There is no way the League of Villains could know about it before someone in authority could.

"So, who are you saying did it?" Vlad King asked.

"Is it possible whatever did this might not be a person." Eraser Head asked.

Vald king then asked, "Whether or not it was a quirk, a natural disaster or even divide intervention what do we tell the public?" He asked.

"We did promise to make the school as possible." No. 13 said.

"We didn't purger ourselves if this is happening all over the world, then it doesn't matter if they were here or not." Eraser Head said.

"Are you saying the eleven students that went missing in my class were just doomed to die?" Vlad King asked clearly angry.

"I am saying this might be something larger than the League of Villains." Eraser Head said, they may see themselves as champions but even All for One isn't a god.

As they spoke Cementoss walk in with an upset look on his face.

No. 13 was the first to notice this, "Ken, what is wrong?"

"What I was informed of is either very good or very bad. I was informed by the warden." He wasn't gone, "That whatever happening to everyone also happen to All for One." He said, and with those few words the room was so silent you could see a pin drop.

"What?" Eraser Head asked, even he was unnerved by this. "How?"

"The same as everyone else." He said.

"So he either have nothing to do with this, or this is his plan." This worry all of them.

**-At Class 1-A dorm, half an hour later.-**

The remaining Class 1-A students (sans Ochaco) were arguing trying to figure out what happened around them. Tenya try to make them see reason, "Our classmates would not want us to do anything rash…"

"Shut up Four eyes." Katsuki said.

"Umm, Katsuki This isn't the time." Eijiro said. He did see still Katsuki as his friend but was scared and worry the explosive kid might do something stupid.

"Not know." He said, "Our friends have been taken, and we need to find the bastard.

Rikido spoke, "What exactly do you think we can do?" He asked, they were good but this is something else all the pros in Japan would have to work together to stop this.

Denki opened his mouth, "We have to do something." Even if he figured he might have to wait to be a pro hero to do this. He figured he should do so.

Tenya spoke, "We are not vigilantes." It sounds like Katsuki needed therapy.

"I think that we shouldn't risk our lives until we know what to do." Kyoka said.

Toru notice this, "Stop this your upsetting Koji." The animal voice hero in training is at a loss for words.

Shoto spoke, "As much as pain me to say this Bakugo isn't totally wrong. Someone needs to do something about what happen here."

"This isn't like what happen with Katsuki, we do not even know what happened. We can't do anything." Tenya said as the door open.

He was the first to see Ochaco who was crying her eyes out. Toru spoke, "Ochaco, what happened?" She asked, as her friend lay face down on the couch crying not caring what they thought of her.

This got everyone but Katsuki attention, who was upset they were so easily distracted.

"Are you okay?" Kyoka asked, as the brown hair girl got up still crying.

"My parents are dead." She said.

"What?" Eijiro said, not believing her.

"Whatever happened to the rest of our class happen to them." She said, "I'm an orphan now." Her dream to help support her parents is over before it could even begins.

"I'm sorry." Tenya said, he knew what it was like to lose a family member and how it could make one do dangerous acts.

"I say we find out who did this, and put them down." He said, upset about Izuku going missing.

"Katsuki she is not interested in your talk revenge." Kyoka said.

"I'm very interested." Ochaco said, confusing everyone even Katsuki couldn't believe his ears.

The speaker turn on, "Will Koda Koji report to the principal's office." He was relieved to leave but got nervous at the thought of his mother getting decimated.

"So what exactly were you talking about?" Ochaco asked.

"I was talking about how we need to find out who did this and take him down." He said angry as usual.

"Go on." She said, she would probably come to regret this decision but right now the adrenaline from losing four of the most important people in her life was all that matters.

Rikido said what was on everyone's mind, "You have got to be kidding me, how can you think fighting them now is a good idea." Almost every time the League of Villains almost all of them died, but this time they only have half the class missing.

"Which I need to ask how are you going to deal with it Tenya?" Denki asked.

"I do not understand. What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I mean Ojiro room is right need to yours how will you respond to it be empty?" He asked. It would affect all of them but might be closest to the class rep.

"I believe that this loss will affect all of us regardless of location." He said. Eijiro realize that Shoji old was right next to his.

Shoto wasn't that close to Hanta so he will probably be the first to coop with his missing neighbor.

"The entire second floor is now empty." Ochaco said. Izuku, Yuga, Tokoyami, even the annoying Minoru were all gone.

"I think we should give it a chance." Shoto said, "Or at least we should figure out what happened."

"How can you say that we can't take a law in your own hands."

"I'm not asking to use our powers for our own needs, I say we find out what happen and react accordingly. Izuku would do the same for any of us."

"He right." Katsuki said.

"Maybe be best if we went to bed." Denki said.

All but Shoto, Ochaco, and Katsuki took that advice but none of them knew how to really having a conversation with each other.

**-Skip to a year later.-**

**(Ochaco POV)**

After a month U.A. decided that having two heroes classes at once would be an unnecessary waste of manpower so class 1-A and 1-B, they also decided that Hitoshi Shinso from general department earn a spot in Class 1-A. It was hard accepting that half the class change so quickly. I wanted to alter my uniform so that it has a green highlights instead of pink but without Mei the Department of Support Students wasn't quite the same. Eraser Head said that it would be best if I try to move on. I was upset as she knew she had to use her parents money, but I feel dirty using it. They didn't have much money but she could go through all my years in high school.

I been getting closer to Shoto and Toru once the years. I try to talk Katsuki wanting to include him since that what Izuku would want but he doesn't seem to fully believe that what happen was real like he think it a dream. Shoto seem to be the only one okay with the idea of going to the League of Villain and beat them until they return of friends. Tenya seem to became more anti social than normal as if he didn't want to be involve with anyone else's life.

I at one point consider giving up the hero life but I knew my parents wouldn't want that, and she came so far might as well go the whole way.

I lost my parents house I couldn't possibly pay for that and my education so did what I knew my parents would want. I could maybe stomach it, if the buyer wasn't a loser, he clearly was an addict and would likely lose it again. When I make it big as a hero I will buy that home back in honor of my parents memory.

They made a new building called the hall of the heroes that never were. Inside was a little display for the missing students, containing their uniforms, a little figure of them, near there was a plaque with their real name, hero name, quirk and a brief summary of them and their accomplishments. They had a video playing of their best feats, none of which did any of them the justice they deserve. I would complain but whenever I feel lonely I walk over to the building and just look at the shrines, sometimes talk to them when alone.

Everyone in the school keep expecting an attack by the League of Villains but they never came. Some say that a bad thing that they are planning something, some say it is a good thing that they were decimated too. I have to believe the latter for my own sanity. The League of Villains seem to the the only people not attacking with several of the top ten heroes gone every other villain in Japan seems interested in crimes. There have been reports of the Yakuza reforming in the city but these have neither been confirmed or denied yet.

There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about what happened, I barely saw Izuku as he disappeared, and remember the look of terror on Tsuyu face. I wonder if my parents went away quickly unaware of what happened until it was too late, or did they tell in horror as they disappeared. She do anything if it means she could see them again, and make the one who hurt them pay. The name Uravity will be fear far and wide.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

**My Hero Academia: Aftermath.**

* * *

**I do not own Marvel or any items or characters.**

**I do not own My hero academia or any characters.**

**My style of storytelling is either subdued so if the characters aren't as funny that why.**

* * *

**U.A. Class 1-A at the Mall.**

Class 1-A and the remains of Class 1-B were at mall to bond together. Itsuka and Tenya were having a talk. Itsuka got them each a soda, "So how have you been lately?" The former class 1-B representative said to Class 1-A current class representative.

"I been going faster than I have ever been before." Tenya said.

"While that is nice, it doesn't answer my question." She said.

"I still miss them, I owe Izuku so much and I didn't even realize something happened to him until after it was already too late." He said, he wonders if he grabbed one I he could have gone in their place.

"I try grabbing Kinoko, she turn to dust within my fingers." She said, "Are...are you feeling okay."

"I have been training it the only thing I can do." He said, "I have been having dreams lately."

"About what?" She asked.

"About when I fought Hero Killer: Stain. I dream I'm going through it but at random points Izuku turn to dust and the Hero Killer gets me and Shoto." He said, breathing heavily.

"Don't worry, Stain himself was decimated." She said.

"I appreciate the gesture but I don't know if I can sleep easily until I at least know what happens."

"The confusion and uncertainty is getting to you, I wish I could help." She felt guilty for being unable to save her classmates but she knew it was nothing like what Tenya was feeling.

"Does your class mentioned how they feel about this?"

"Our class and Neito had the hardest time but the rest are doing well. The rumor has it some students found the storage area for all the decimated students stuff from their rooms."

"Can I go?" Maybe that should give him something to do.

"Why does it matter to you?" She asked.

"I SHOULD MAKE SURE THAT THE MEMORY OF MY FALLEN ALLIES GET THE RESPECT THEY DESERVE." He said doing the first burst out since the decimation maybe he will recover after all.

"Hey, is Uraraka okay?" She asked.

Said girl was taking some free self defense classes, since she felt she had a rather limited range of offense or defensive ability with her quirk so needed more self defense classes. Although she has been known for training rough.

She would train at the school but the teachers responsible for self defense classes decided to also take the day off, how dare they. Settling for second best would be better than nothing besides it wasn't her off day, stupid doctor order's. She went in and spend a couple hours until the trainers couldn't do much more. As she went out to see Kyoka there. Much to the brown hair girl annoyance.

"Hey, Ochaco how are you doing?" She asked.

"Been worst, barely got a work out in." She said.

Kyoka just rolled her eyes, "Seriously, we need to get you a super strength trainer." She said since some trainers were made for those who quarks made them physically too strong for regular trainers.

She gave a chuckle at the idea, "I doubt your here to talk to me about my training regiment." She said.

"I am actually was offering a discount for a concert my parents are hosting a concert, all proceeds go to families who lives were ruined by the decimation." She said thinking it was a noble cause.

"People like me?" She asked, looking annoyed.

"Oh right I am sorry."

"Listen, I am not mad at you but I don't want to be reminded of my lost." She said.

"I understand." The musical gifted girl said, "I need to ask what do you do in your free time exactly?"

"Training, and studying." She said. She felt little pleasure since that day, just rage against an unknown enemy.

"Any hobbies." She said wanting to try to be comforting.

"I baby sit Samidare and Satsuki." She said.

"Who?"

"Tsuyu's siblings." She meet her family before Tsuyu disappeared and she keep in contact with them.

"They could use it." She said, while they only lost one member of their family losing someone like that is never easy.

"I don't want to talk about me." She said.

Kyoka notice this, "You don't have to be so cold." She pointed out.

"What do you think the others are doing?" She asked.

"Well Eijiro was actually in the self defense class with you." She said.

"I didn't see him." Or didn't notice.

"Well he was might have been tough to make him stay behind, Rikido is at the cake shop looking for a new recipe to try." She said, and she wouldn't complained about it.

"He a good cook, remind me to ask him for some leftovers, Satsuki have a real sweet tooth."

"Didn't Koji say something about conquering his fears?"

"Yeah, he is buying his own ant farm." Kyoka said.

"We know what the class losers are doing." She said referring to Denki and Neito was going to the same store for hipsters.

Toru was busy looking for a good nail polish.

"If you see Katsuki or Shoto tell me." Kyoka said knowing she needed help.

"Maybe." Uraraka said.

* * *

**-At the shrine of the decimated.-**

Katsuki was busy glaring at Deku shrine, "Listen Deku we both know that you aren't dead so why are you hiding?" He asked expecting a response. "Were you taken by the League of Villains or another threat I should know about."

He has been having to take therapy sessions where he refused to admit Izuku is dead, he not dead he wouldn't die like that. The stupid quack have no idea what he was talking about.

He knows that his friend is out there, and he would make things right no matter what. "Say something you damn nerd, you weren't shut up before. Why start to listen now?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see Eraser Head.

"Come on Bakugo it time to go." He knew this wasn't healthy and it be best if he accepted his friend was dead and not coming back.

"I know he not gone." He said.

He sighed and just dragged him away. He was almost as bad as Shoto.

* * *

**-Near a street in the west side of Musutafu.-**

Shoto was sitting down on the bus stop, waiting. He couldn't believe that his dad was dead, he wasn't truly upset but he never knew it would happen.

Someone sat down next to him a bald man, in brown red robes of some kind. Shoto wondered if he was a pro-hero or a civilian with a strange sense of fashion. His face had a serious scold to it.

"Hello there young Todoroki." He said.

"How do you know my name." Shoto asked.

The strange man handed him the newspaper, "Third page." Shoto did so and there was a little picture of him and his name about his connection to his dad.

Shoto groaned trying to hide his embarrassment. "What do you want."

"A conversation sometimes can be a reward in and of itself." He said.

"Not with a stranger." Shoto said.

"What makes someone strange, that they are different or different from you?"

"Like I care." Shoto said.

"You seem upset, would you care to talk about it?" He asked reading a black book.

"Why do you care?" He asked annoyed.

"I seek good conversation." He said, "I lost a friend to the decimation myself. His name was Steven he was a surgeon."

"I'm sorry for your lost." He still felt the emptiness of his friends Izuku and Momo left behind in when they turn to dust.

"I miss him." He gave a chuckle, "I originally hate him, I even threaten his life." Shoto looked at him funny, "I didn't go through with it." He gave a deep sigh, "He was the only one who saw it coming."

Shoto was confused by this, "Saw what coming?"

"The decimation." The stranger said.

This got the young man full attention, how could this Dr Steven somehow know about the decimation before it happened?

"He knew there was a chance to make things but only one chance." He said.

"He blew that chance." Shoto said.

"Did he? Who to say that one chance just haven't shown up yet?" He asked.

"Your insane." Shoto said.

"Yet you still listening, it has been a nice talk but your ride is here." He said.

"Isn't this your ride too?"

"I came here to do what I want to do."

"Wait what is your name?"

"Wong." He said making a portal to walk through.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Well it looks like Wong join the fray but will he be able to help the unlucky students of U.A.? Find out next time same bat time, same bat station. Oops wrong show.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Pumpkiboo**

**Nice**

**My response: Thanks.**

**rmarcano321**

**Don't mess with the best!**

**I'm sure Explodo-Boy is enjoying himself.**

**My response: Doubt it. Thanks for the response.**

**The Keeper of Worlds**

**Shit going to get deep. Wonder how Thanos get introduced on this then.**

**My response: I'm sure UA will be meeting him soon.**

**BIG BadJ**

**Nice real nice I can't wait for more**

**My response: Thank you I am on it.**

**BIG BadJ**

**Nice real nice I can't wait for more**

**My response: Thanks I work quickly.**


	3. Chapter 3: The four stages

**My Hero Academia**: **The five stages of grief.**

* * *

**I don't own My Hero Academia is the property of Shonen Jump and Funimation.**

**I don't own MARVEL or any of the characters or items they belong to MARVEL and Disney.**

**Today October the 18th is my birthday.**

* * *

**-A year later from last chapter.-**

**-At the U.A. gym.-**

The sturdy hero Eijiro and his rival Tetsutetsu were having a friendly spar. They knew graduation was coming soon and the two hard heads wanted to be as strong as possible. They both had a spark in their eye with every blow.

The whole class was doing their own thing with the last day off before graduation. Koji was helping Rikido makes rabbit snacks for Koji pet. Ochaco was babysitting Tsuyu siblings. Denki was trying to talk Kyoka into a date, much to the latter annoyance. Katsuki and Tenya were scheduled to a spar next. Lastly Shoto was going to meet Wong at his place of business along with Toru as support. Even the teachers were having a meeting about the past couple of years.

The two manly students ended up with a tie again, so Tenya put them on the bench to recover.

Tenya was still missing his friends but he was starting to recover emotionally, which is more than Katsuki. No matter what they did he seem convinced that his friend would return while everyone else believe they were all dead. He wouldn't listen to anyone who says anything else.

Katsuki was ready. He needed something to keep himself busy. He knew that he would have one more therapy secession and could be free of that nonsense. He would never believe that Deku was really gone.

Katsuki got ready his hands pointing behind him so he could fly at the class Vice representative.

Once the two were ready they rush into each other determine to win. Tenya needed a win, things seem to be going downhill for him. He seemingly only getting faster at a snail's pace and his grades went way down. He tries his best but lost his motivation. He knows that he should do better but only was able to really get his act together at the end of last year.

Katsuki was getting the upper hand easily jumping over Tenya and delivering punches and kicks in his direction. They weren't allowed to directly use quirks on each other which is fine, he has been working on his hand to hand and wanted to show off. "Come on four eyes you will have to do better than that. Give me your all." He said, annoyed he was holding back. He decided to get cocky and throw a lazy punch at Tenya.

Tenya block with his arm, "You want my best I'll give it to you." He head butted him. "Your skills are good, but I WILL find a way to surpass you." He said showing an ounce of the young hero he was before the decimation.

Katsuki was knocked back and smirk, he needed a good match. He used a small explosion to get up and jumped up trying hit him from behind. "I said give it your all." He said changing angle of attack, only to be stopped as Tenya use his engine to deliver a hard spin kick. Katsuki actually was surprised by this.

"Explosion punch." He said using his quirk to fly at him.

Tenya jumped to the side, "Recipro Burst." He said kicking at him.

Katsuki was getting angrier and sweatier. He jumped behind him and grabbed Tenya in a full nelson, he jumped up and suplex him taking him out of the ring.

Tenya got up, "I yield." He knew when he was bested. Much to Katsuki annoyance how is he going to improve without a good fight.

"You use to be an actual challenge." He admit.

"I know." Tenya said. "I just seem weaker since they went away."

"Bullshit, Izuku is annoying but he wouldn't want his absent to hamper your goal." He said, angry this hero in training gave up, it was a waste of time.

"He not here." He said.

"Yet anyways." Bakugo said, "Spar with me when you actually put some effort into it."

"Whatever you say Katsuki." He said.

"Call me by him hero name, Nuclear Shadow." He said.

* * *

**-Meanwhile at the Asui resident.-**

Ochaco had a day off and since she got herself banned from the school gym for being too rough, like there is such a thing. She swears Bakugo is the only one willing to spar with him who wasn't a teacher. They all got the day off and Ochaco decided to go see the Asui family.

Uraraka remember how she first meet the family. Tsuyu left her phone to charge during class, so when Satsuki (Tsuyu 6 year old sister) call it, she was so happy until it was revealed that Ochaco wasn't Tsuyu. The youngest Asui started to cry, Asui Beru the mother of the family pick up the phone a bit upset that the youngest cry until Ochaco plead her case. The two apologize and Ochaco offer to return anything small to them the next day off.

At first Samidare (Tsuyu ten year old brother) didn't know what to think of her. She quickly got in his good graces. So good Mister Asui asked if she was available for babysitting. At first she thought it be weird but for some reason she says yes.

It was crazy but she enjoys it, it kept them all busy. She tries to babysit them once a month, if she wasn't out of town for school, future hero work or studying. She never felt they replaced her parents but they were one of the few people to get her to smile now a days.

She knocked on the door, to see Ganma (Tsuyu father) answered, after Ochaco put her shoes up she went in. Hugging the now eight year old Satsuki, "Hello how my favorite littlest tadpole doing?" She asked.

"I am doing fine, Ochaco. I heard about this letter to the decimation program, can you help me? Ribit." She said.

"Sure who the letter for?" She asked happily.

Her smile fades at this, "Nēchan." She said. "I saw some commercials about someone collecting those letters."

Ochaco saw those letters herself, to her it was nothing more than a PR stunt but maybe it would do her some good to get all her emotions out, "And you need me to help check your spelling."

She nodded happily. Ochaco help her and here is what they wrote.

_Dear Nēchan,_

_I just wanted to write a letter, I miss you so much. I been to the grocery store, I found a new brand of jelly I thought you would like, until I remember that you are currently gone. I miss you so much, I am sorry I didn't say goodbye before you left me behind. _

_Onii-chan been upset lately, he has been eating more jelly lately. He really miss you, he wants to be a good big brother but he not you. We both wish he was. He even says he will continue on being Froppy in your place. He is not you, he wants to be you so badly, and so do I._

_Okaasan and Otōsan been spending more time with us now that you're gone. They seem more tired now than ever._

_Love,_

_Asui Satsuki._

_Ps. Sorry if you never get your address, I was unable to find your new address._

Ochaco finished the letter working on the spelling. "It a good letter." She said, she wondered if she should do one for her parents.

"Thanks, I try getting the others to read it but no luck, ribit." She said.

Ochaco held the little mint patty wanting to protect her.

* * *

**-At the police station.-**

Eraserhead was at a meeting about the crime in the city and how the Pro-heroes can fix the problem.

She sat down waiting for the officer to speak. The Commissioner General enter the room. He wasn't the same one that help take down All For One. She has been working to earn the city respect but due to all the crime from the decimation and All Might death the criminal underbelly been coming out of the woodwork.

"Commissioner Beifong, have you been able to find the League of Villains?" He asked.

"We have reason to believe the individuals known as Dabi real name unknown, Spinner real name Iguchi Shuichi, Mr. Compress also known as Sako Atsuhiro, Mustard real name Masutādo, and the individual known as Kurogiri have all either been captured or have evidence that they survived the decimation. We manage to capture some of them and they claim the rest were decimated." Meaning Shigaraki Tomura real name Shimura Tenko, Himiko Toga, Stain real name Akaguro Chizome, Twice real name Bubaigawara Jin, _Muscular_ real name unknown, Moonfish real name unknown, and any other members were all decimated. Some were recorded when they went, others only proof was the other members testimony which was worth less than a cup of coffee.

"I think it would be foolish to assume that the individuals are truly decimated." He said.

"I agree, but due to the unknown nature of decimation we have to assume everyone is decimated until we got evidence to the contrary." She said, "I do not like this any more than you do, but we cannot waste police resources hunting down people who no longer exist."

"I agree with your logic, but feel that it might be inaccurate conclusion." He said.

"Listen I appreciate your help but I need evidence and not a pro heroes instincts." That the pro heroes instincts were superior to the cops planning, that the pro heroes have less bureaucracy than cops, or that rules need to change she hears it all and didn't listen to any of it. "How is your school doing?" She asked.

"The students show potential." He said.

"Good good with all the heroes that died recently we need them to help out." She said. "Didn't one of your friends pass away recently."

"He wasn't my friend." He said, "We just work together."

"What was his name? Gran Torino?" She asked.

"Yeah that is him." He said.

"I can only hope the next generation is as able to work with the law as he was." She said.

"They will." He said, he did believe they have a bright future.

She smiled, "Good maybe they will. That will be all." She said. "Hey you ever been to the hero bar Kamino?"

"No I thought it was a former villain hideout." He said.

"Some guy bought it rebuild it, for heroes saving that kid there made it a bit of a tourist attractive." Plus since it wasn't near any major roads near it heroes could get a drink I'm relative peace.

* * *

**-The road near the Sanction ****Sanctorum**.**-**

Shoto been meeting with Wong in public places over the past year. (The library, a food court, the botanic gardens, outside of stores). He was told that he finally got Wong trust so he will go somewhere Wong call the Sanction Sanctorum. He didn't fully trust him so he asked Toru to come with him, totally invisible so if Wong try something she could help.

He noticed that the neighborhood wasn't the friendliest place. He found the building nothing special about it at first glance, just a boring old building. He then noticed that it was missing stuff, not a single window had a crack much less a broken window. There was no graffiti nor weeds growing on it while it neighbors homes were falling apart at the seams. This place only seem old but not ruin.

He double check Toru to make sure she had her gloves and boots off, stealth was their only defense.

"Are you ready Hagakure?" He asked, no response. "Did I lose her again?" He asked, he should have put a bell on her when he had a chance.

"I'm here, I got you good." She said. Shoto didn't find it funny but didn't care enough to comment on it.

"Remember don't talk or do anything aggressive unless he starts it." He said, trusting the invisible girl.

"I know, I am not an airhead you know." She said.

"Okay let's go." He walked and the building seems to change getting less dusty and bigger. It was much better and the boring windows turn into one window, circle with curves over it.

He found it strange could it be a quirk. He knocked on the door, and Wong let him in keeping the door open for a few seconds more than he should.

"Come have a seat." He said, as they suddenly moved what looked like a nice living room with a tea set on a nice table surrounded by three chairs. One on one side of the table and two on the others.

"Have a seat but first." He made some hand movement as a pink robe appear and flew and put itself on the air and when the belt tie itself tight. When it didn't fall Shoto was sure Wong knew. "There now your friend is decent."

"I think we were caught." She whispers to Shoto. She hope he wasn't a super villain.

"Have a seat you to." He said showing he wasn't angry. He admitted he didn't expect her to show up but figure that if he wanted the UA students help the more of them that understood what happen the better.

The two sat down, Shoto drank the tea even if Toru didn't.

"I am assuming you didn't bring me here just for some tea." Shoto said surprised when the small cup refill itself up.

"I think that it time I told you something that should have been told when we first meet. How half the people in the universe went missing." He said. Toru couldn't believe that he knew this.

"What you knew what happened, why didn't you tell the authority?" She asked more confused than angry.

Wong just looked at her in a way that suggest he was looking her in the eyes, "Because they wouldn't believe it." And with a wave of his hand several lights appear in the shapes of circles and waves

"This is your Earth." He said making a glowing version of a glove appear in front of them. Toru try to grab it but her hand went through it without any resistance. "And this is mine." Wong said making another energy earth appear.

"Wait your from another dimension?" Shoto asked.

"Yes, I apologize for the lie of omission." He said. He knew this was important and should be revealed at the right time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, if this was possible why did he comes to this world.

"Would you have believed me before you got to know and trust me?" He asked.

Shoto let out an audible sigh. "No, I do not think I would." He admit he always found him strange but did start to trust him.

"Like your world my too had super heroes." Various figures appear, one kinda look like a red and yellow robot or at least a man in a suit. One of a green hulking beast in purple pants. One of them was a blond wearing a type of armor, with a massive hammer. A man in blue armor with red and white highlights and a rounded shield that he threw. Several more appear a figure in black with red highlights and a metal helmet that looks kinda like a metal gasmask fuse with a biker helmet. A bipedal racing wearing what looks like a jumpsuit and firing off guns. There were several others that neither Todoroki nor Hagakure recognize.

"These heroes went by several names, Avengers, the Revengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and more." He said showing off the groups listed and more not so.

"They fought in many battles." He shows the Battle of New York, the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., the Guardians Battle of Xandar, the Battle of Sokovia, Spiderman battle against the Vulture, and Doctor Strange battle against the Zealots and Dormammu.

"And while there were some loss's." He said showing the cruise ship that broke in happen due to the Vulture, the death of Yondu, and the defeat of Iron man against Captain America.

"They were able to manage until the day Thanos went after the Infinity Stones." He said.

"Thanos? Infinity Stones? This isn't making sense to me, you Shoto?" He better not have joined a cult.

"I have no idea, let's start with the rocks why are they so important?" Shoto asked.

"Stones and their story begins before the beginning, before the universe as we know it was formed there were six singularities, and when the universe was birth they form the Infinity Stones. The blue Space Stone, the yellow Mind stone, the red Reality Stone, the purple Power Stone, the green Time stone, and lastly the orange Soul Stone." He said making astral projections of each stone appear as he spoke.

"Individually they can bring great destruction as well as great miracles." Wong said.

"And combine?" Shoto asked.

"They would temporarily make one a god of existence itself." He said.

"Okay, but how does this affect us?" Shoto asked. "And how does this Thanos person come into the picture."

"He the last of the people from the planet called Titan. There was a famine, too many mouths and not enough food. He came up with a plan for his planet, kill off half of the population so the rest will thrive." He said showing off Thanos and his home planet.

The idea horrified the two killing off so many was a good idea.

"He was known by many names the Mad Titan, prophet, Genocidal Maniac, survivor and more." He said. "He went to other planets stealing their resources for his cause and killing off half the population, 'for their own good'." He said with a scowl.

"He felt that was never enough, he felt he needed to remove half the population from the universe to deal with overpopulation." He said.

Shoto was confused there might be a few countries where over population was a problem, but it was far from a major problem. "How did he do it?"

"He went on a campaign to gather all the Infinity Stones, he went to Xandar to for the Power stone, he went to Thor and the Asgardians for the Space Stone." He said showing the onslaught from the others.

"He invaded Knowhere, attack all that stood in his way." He said showing people getting killed, men, women, and children alike if not by Thanos himself by his men.

"He managed to gather the Soul by unknown means." His powers were strong but the Soul Stone was protect from mystic eyes.

"The Guardians and a small sect of the Avengers team try to make a stand against him." He said showing the battle on Titan, how Thanos manage to bring the moon down and they just keep fighting. "He managed to get my friend to give him the Time Stone."

"Why did he do that?" She asked.

"I never fully knew." He said. He was told most of the details but wasn't sure what he saw but knew if he was told it wouldn't work but was told to get help before the end.

"Then what happen?" Shoto asked. He needed to know more. He didn't know why but this was making sense.

"He went to Battle of Wakanda, Wakanda is an African country from my Earth, rich in a valuable material call Vibranium and that all you need to know about the place, that and they great warriors. They try to keep Thanos forces away while they try to destroy the last Infinity Stones."

"They manage to hold him off long enough for Scarlet Witch to destroy it along with Vision who needed the Mind Stone to live." He shows her killing the witch killing the android.

"Unfortunately due to the Time Stone he was able to undo the destruction to the Android, killing him and gathering the Mind soul." He said. "The hero Thor, try to impale him with his new weapon." He said showing Stormbreaker impaling Thanos in the chest. "He should've gone for the head. Thanos was able to use the power of the stone and with a snap half of our both universes randomly lost half their population." he shows him making snap and people from both worlds being decimated, the Princess of Wakanda Shuri, to the three Lurkers all failing to capture a common crook due to being decimated, the Wasp and her family, the Blue Wild, Wild Pussycat Pixiebob going DIA* during a rescue, to Spiderman disappearing on Titans with all the Guardians sans Rocket and Nebula, Endeavor turn to dust as he went after a bank robbery, and a figure with one eye patch and a woman disappearing as the bald one mess with a pager.

"So that is what happened." Shoto said, believing him. "I at least know what happened now." He said. "Now what?"

"We have to wait until the remains of the Avengers can find the Infinity Stones, as an act Thanos use the Gauntlet a second time so that he could make the Stones go throughout the universe." He said.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"Listen Shoto, Toru it will take time but when they gather the Stones they will bring everyone who was decimated back, when that happen I would like you and your heroes friends to stand by my side for the battle."

"What if you're wrong?" Toru asked angrily, "What if our friends never come back, then what?"

"Then you never have to see me again." He said, "I am afraid there is nothing more I can show you for now. If you want me to explain it just call first." He said as the swoosh into another room before the two heroes in training. "You can keep the robe."

The invisible girl put it up on a hat rack, "No thanks."

He just watch the two until they were out of sight, close the door and went to work.

The two talk, "Do you believe that nonsense?" She asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes." He said.

"How everything he says was impossible." She said.

"Hagakure, if you told me a day before the incident, that half our class and around half of the school would go missing without a warning I would have stay that be unlikely. If you told me Endeavor would disappear without a fight, I would have laughed and ignore you, if you told me that half the city would disappear without a villain ransoming it ahead of time that unlikely. Id you told me that half the planet's population would disappear I would have said that was impossible but it happened." He said.

"Why must you keep fighting, why can't you accept it?" She asked.

* * *

**-At the Asui resident.-**

"Ochaco do you think that Tsuyu will return?" She asked, she wasn't sure if she was really gone.

* * *

**-At the U.A. Gym.-**

"Bakugo wait, I need to know why have you not accepted the incident?" Tenya asked. This was more than Tenya could understand.

"There are plenty of extra who believes that what happened was inevitable-"

* * *

**-At the Asui resident.-**

"-That forgetting them is the best thing to do-"

* * *

**-With Shoto and Toru.-**

"-That there nothing we can do, but not me." Shoto stated. He will find a way to save the day even if he does it alone.

* * *

**-At the Asui resident.-**

"That believe we can't do anything, not me." Ochaco said.

* * *

**-At the school gym.-**

"People don't believe they matter, not me." Katsuki said. He will fight for his friends even if he is doing it alone.

"Not us." Tenya said, with a smile.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_**Will our heroes be able to grow up with half their friends gone. Will Class 1-A decided to play it safe or risk it all to make sure the one responsible for the snap doesn't do it again. Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z. D'oh again?**_

**Author notes:**

**Nobody asked but I would like to explain how exactly I choose who lives and who get decimated. Well for one thing, what happens to everyone but seven characters was totally random. The nine members are the four members of Tsuyu immediate family who all lives, Kyoka parents because I felt lazy live, For One who was decimated because without All Might nor Izuku he be too OP, and I decided that both of Ochaco parents who got decimated for the story. **

**I made a wheel which the names of all of class 1-A and when I saw Izuku name first I knew I had to do it. I choose the first ten names to be used to fill up an air filter. I then did the teachers the same way. The rest were decided by a coin app, if heads lives if tails decimated.**

***DIA = Decimated In Action**

* * *

**rmarcano321 ****chapter 2 . 38m ago**

**Shoto sure does keep interesting company.**

**Happy October!**

**What is the theme of this story?**

**My Response: You don't know the half of it. Thanks for that the eighteen is my birthday. I was thinking about lost, and how people deal with it.**

**The Keeper of Worlds**

**Huh, Wong is on the scene ready to bang the war gong. I'm hoping to see a UA and Marvel full team up**

**My response: I am planning it, but it won't be a full team and won't be for a bit.**

**Beevee32**

**When do we find out what happened to the league?**

**My response: Soon very soon my friend.**

**BlazeHeat**

**this was a awesome fic. I love it**

**My response: Thanks, I work hard on it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Revalations

**My Hero Academia: The choice.**

* * *

**I don't own My Hero Academia is the property of Shonen Jump and Funimation.**

**I don't own MARVEL or any of the characters or items they belong to MARVEL and Disney.**

**Happy Halloween.**

* * *

**A couple years after the last chapter.**

After graduation the students of class 1-A made a promise to have a meet up with all or at the very least most of them. Today on the adversity of the decimation. April 17.

That was four years ago. So today on April 17 they reunited for a class reunion, most of the students got better, except four. Ochaco never move on getting mad at anyone who mention her lost. Katsuki seem to have lost his attitude but a bit of his ambition as well. Tenya was starting to be able to get better. Shoto was working to get all the remaining member of Class 1-A to meet Wong and understand what happen, most didn't believe him.

While what he said was insane he didn't break any laws, and wasn't hurting anyone thru couldn't legally stop him. They figure maybe they could use this as an intervention.

Shoto walked in and was upset when everyone but Ochacho and Katsuki looking at him, this was not good.

"We need to talk." Itsuka said.

"No." Shoto said annoyed with their conversation already.

"I think that you should listen." Sen said.

He was annoyed, he looked at his class and most of them seem to be on the same page. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Just listen to us." Hiroshi Shinso said, he wasn't using his quirk. He knew that he should never use it on his friends unless they were sparring.

He sighed, he didn't want to do this. "What exactly do you want me to say."

"We know that you do not want to accept your lost. We all miss the classmates that were decimated. Trust me I will never forget what Izuku had done for me, but he wouldn't want you to be miserable."

"What do you know that he would have wanted?" Shoto asked angry they are trying to use his friend against him like that.

"He was my friend too." Shinso said.

Tenya decided to spoke, "Midoriya was a lot of things, but he wouldn't want you to be miserable for him, so to honor his memory you have to be an even better hero." He yelled his spark returning.

"Do you think I can be any kind of hero if I let my friends disappeared and don't move heaven and hell to find them." He said.

"I get that man, but their gone nothing we do will change that." Denki said.

"As much as I don't like agreeing with Kaminari, he right we have to move on." Kyoka said.

Koji put his hand on Shoto left shoulder, "It is over." He said.

"I don't care what you say, I won't act like they didn't matter." Shoto said.

"It is over." Rikido said, he wanted to help him.

"Maybe you can help Katsuki." Tenya said.

"Why, he is the only one that makes any sense here." Katsuki said.

This surprise Shoto that he got an ally. He was even more surprised out of the nineteen other former students that it was Bakugo Katsuki of all people to do it. The youngest son of Endeavor gave a smile at this.

"Bakugo, I can appreciate your determination but this really isn't the time." Tenya said completely flabbergasted by the explosive young adult choice. This is an intervention and he sending mixed messages.

"He makes a good point." Ochaco said.

This got the other attention turning around to see Ochaco in the back of the room sitting down.

"Really?" Kyoka asked. The headphone heroine didn't expect this. She knew that she took it the hardest but didn't understand how much losing her parent harm the once innocent girl.

"Guys this isn't helping." Denki said.

"Your one to talk." Katsuki said. "I been paying attention sparky, I have been paying attention you couldn't have run away faster from that therapy group once you saw me."

Denki didn't respond to this."That's what I thought, tell me did you avoid self help group because you didn't like it or because you don't want to admit you are fuck up."

"We are not here to talk about who is or isn't doing therapy." Kyoka said.

"Then what is it about exactly?" Ochaco asked.

"We just want to help you." Rikido said.

"Help us or make us forget." Ochaco said.

"Do you really believe what he says?" Itsuka asked.

"Frankly I admit I sometimes admit what if I am wrong, should I not trust the word of basically a total stranger." Shoto said getting the attention, "but the evidence provided is enough for me to believe him. If the only thing you are going to do is try to convince me that there is nothing I can do, then we have nothing to talk about." He said, "Frankly I rather talk to him figure out more about what we can do." Wong made not be a master mind but he knew more and Shoto wanted to learn. "I'm leaving." He said walking out.

Katsuki also got up.

"Where are you going?" Ochaco asked.

"I'm going with half and half." Katsuki said.

"What why would you do that?" Ochaco asked, confused by this act of nobility.

"I don't know." Katsuki said, "Let me ask you a question why are you here?"

"I am here because Shoto ask…" She was interrupted here.

"That is not what I mean." He said raising his voice, "You claim you only became a hero to help your parents but there gone and your still here." He turned to face Tenya, "Why are you here, you have been nothing but upset since the day they went away. You could have left at any time no one would have stopped you but you stay and went through to be a hero, and you." He turn facing Eijiro.

"What about me?" He asked.

"You claim you want to be the strongest hero and here your chance." He said, "and Invisible girl you could have said no but you regularly went with Shoto to his wizard friend. And anyone of our friends who were decimated would go through heaven and hell to bring us back if the roles were reversed. So I say we should try to make things right for everyone not in this room right here right now. I made my choice, and I will know all which of you fuckers took our school motto seriously." He asked turning around.

Ochaco look at everyone else and follow. The rest unsure what to do.

**-One year later.-**

On September 13. it was evening and Ochaco was walking down the street she was going to get a new uniform when someone just appear.

It was a young woman at age 18, bright red hair, bright orange skin and the brightest green eyes she had ever seen. She was wearing a purple top and matching short skirt. She had purple boots and metal bracelets around her wrist. "Watch where you're walk...ing." She saw a missing person poster saying Koriand'r if found please call police.

This confused her, but as she watched as she saw dust moved around and reform revealing all kinds of people. Ochaco looked and saw quite a few of them had missing person posters, and although she didn't see all of them she had a feeling many more of them had poster she didn't see.

She felt her phone ringing, she picks it up. Saying to herself, "Please do not give me hope." She looked at the name and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello sweetie." It was no is her dad said. At this point Ochaco needed to lean against the wall to keep from falling down.

"Dad is that really you?" She asked. Tears in her eyes, her dad was back? Was it just him or did mom get brought back as well.

"Yes me and your mom must have fallen down since we seem to have lost track of the whole day." He said, confirming the mom was alive.

"I am so sorry." She said unable to hide her sadness.

"Is there something wrong sweetie?" He asked.

"I just miss you and mom." She said.

"Listen, I can see when I have we both have our next day off and we can have a day together." He said wanting to help his little girl.

"I think I would like that." She said, "There is something I want to say, listen you're going to hear some stuff about me, some of it is even true but remember no matter what they say I never meant to hurt you and mom."

"Sweetie I know you wouldn't hurt anyone who didn't deserve it." He said.

"I was a bit harsh on my sparring partners." She admitted rubbing her left arm with her right hand.

"Did you apologize?" He asked.

"Yes but I didn't mean it." She said ashamed of herself.

"Your have to make up to them even if that means giving them a proper apologize." He said, knowing his little girl must have just had a bad day.

"I promise you I will daddy. There is something important I need to do." She said. "And I am scare."

"Sweetie I do not pretend to understand what goes on your hero school but I know that you can manage." He had nothing but faith in her abilities.

"Dad, can you put on speaker, I want to say a few things to mom as well as you."

He did so, "Hello Honey." Her mother said.

"Mom, I am about to do something very important and I am scared." She was told and that the man responsible for this will try to do it again.

"Sweetie, I would never tell you to do something you wouldn't want to. I know that you could do great no matter what." He said. "You have our support " her mom said.

"Thank you that what I need to hear." She said wiping the tears off of her face. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation. She wanted to have it since day one but believe it was impossible. They're here and it is her responsibility to make sure they don't go anywhere for a long time. "I love you both." She hung up not wanting to hear goodbye.

She saw a portal to appear it was one of Wong's, she knew what it means and ran forward into it. Ready for the fight of her life. She will either win as a hero or die as one. She needed to do this for her parents and the fallen.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Next time on Death Battle. I'm going with it.**

**Katsuki and Shoto have to convince the others the time for battle is now, that the fact of everyone is now in their hands. Now that everyone is back they need to decide if they are responsible to make sure they stay or not.**

* * *

**-Reviews:-**

**Pumpkiboo**

**Happy birthday!**

**My response: Thanks buddy.**

**JumpRanger**

**Love the LoK reference. And just who would believe these turn of events when it comes time to assemble?**

**My response: Thanks, I decimated the old one couldn't find any other officer with a name so made one up.**

**rmarcano321**

**Shoto certainly has spirit.**

**How many chapters will this fanfic have?**

**Could you review my fanfics?**

**My response: Yeah, he certainly does. A few more. Already did so.**

**BlazeAltair**

**Ooooo... I love the last part**

**My response: Thanks, I was worried it might be confusing.**

**The Keeper of Worlds**

**Damn, looks like things really got crazy huh? Wonder how the Meta Liberation Army is playing things now too?**

**My response: Yeah is that a good thing or a bad thing. I don't think that they will, haven't gotten to that part of the anime and want this to be personal story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Call to action

**My Hero Academia: Snappening: the Call to action.**

* * *

**I DON'T own my Hero Academia it belongs to Funimation.**

**I don't own any Marvel characters they are the property of Disney and their respective companies.**

**Warning for Katsuki potty mouth.**

**Not the best chapter but needed to be done.**

* * *

**-The Western portion of Musutafu, Japan.-**

A couple of buses was nearly fall off of the highway due to an attack by a gang of villains. All of the remains of the former class 1-B had to help. Sugar Rush was holding the two bus up but been trying hard not to let them go but knew he couldn't do it forever. Koji was helping to get the animals off of the bus. Tenya grabbed them and took them to safety while the others were finishing off the villains.

They thought were done and Rikido was about to let go suddenly two dozen people of varying quirks,this confused them. At first they thought it was a fake but they couldn't risk it. "What is going on?" He asked, surprised that Sugar rush didn't let go of the bus. his surprise there were people on it was about to say they already evacuated so no one would crash but the bus suddenly somehow had more people.

Koji use his quirk to herd the animals to safety.

Rikido was about to go down, he couldn't get his hand free for a sugar packet. He has been having a busy day, he probably could have done it if he had a free hand and didn't fight up three super villains.

He hear what sounds like rocks being moved around, it was Cementoss he was making two large pillars to keep the bus from falling. No. 13 and Power Loader appear to move the buses safely.

"What happened?" Cementoss asked. He was going to the scene when he thought it was over before the other on the bus just seem to appear from nowhere. Was this a quirk or did they fall down and wake up.

"I take full responsibility for the near loss of lif…?" Tenya said.

Koji spoke up interrupting his friend. "They just appear, he was about to let them go when the other show up." He said trying to explain this for his friend. It really was out of their control, he was just glad no one got hurt.

"I know I saw it." Cementoss said, "But I want to know how."

"I honestly don't know man." Rikido said..

Class 1-B was helping arrested the criminals and making sure the civilians are safe and sound. They were confused since people some people just seem to appear out of nowhere in front of them.

This confused them all. Itsuke eyes widen, was Shoto old man friend correct this whole time? He did say they would return around this time. She thought he was crazy but could they risk not doing what he asked since people did return.

"Do you think that Shoto friend is responsible?" Power Loader asked.

"You know about him?" Rikido asked.

"If you want to keep a secret do not talk about it in front of a security camera." Power loader said.

Tenya blush not believing that he could be so careless. He would need to plan himself better.

"I am sorry Cementoss, Power Loader No. 13 but I felt no need to betray my former classmate trust." He wanted to stop him but legally he wasn't doing anything wrong.

Koji tap Tenya shoulder.

"I try to reason with him, but that ended with some of my classmates agreeing with him." The rock face boy tape his shoulder again. Tenya just shrug it off.

"I take full responsibility for my inability to…"

Rikido notice what Koji saw and spoke up, "What is that?" He asked looking at the portal. It was one of Wong's or maybe one of his friends. "Tenya what should we do?" He asked. Tenya got a notification that a whole lot of heroes just returned from decimation. He couldn't believe it.

"Cementoss, Power Loader, No. 13 forgive me but there is something that requires my immediate attention." Tenya said, ashamed he had to leave but if Wong was right he needed to fight.

"Whatever it is we are coming with you." No. 13 said.

"We must warn you it is going to be a fight unlike anything we have ever seen." Rikido said, they might have believed Wong more than they claim.

"We understand and we don't care if that is connected to what happened five years ago we need to make sure the people return don't leave again." Class 1-B agree. Tenya smile as he and the rest of the heroes got the civilians to safety and went off for the battle of their lives.

* * *

**-The Eastern part of the city. At the Musutafu bank.-**

There was a bank robbery so that the nearest combat heroes appear. Which were Ectoplasm, Shoto, Chargebolt, Purple Hearts*, and Earphone Jack. They were able to take down the criminals with ease. They thought it was all over when they saw the strangest thing, people just appear in the supposedly empty bank.

They have to see what was going on. If they are hostages attacking them would be a very bad idea.

Kyoka manage to get them to go to the police. She couldn't help but wonder where exactly did they come from.

"He was right?" Shoto asked, surprised as everyone else. He did believe that Wong was telling the truth, but actually seeing it happening in front of him was breathtaking.

"Is there something you like to tell me?" Ectoplasm asked. He knew about the civilian by the name Wong was spending time with Shoto. They didn't like it but couldn't arrested him for anything.

"He told me that this would happen, I wasn't sure if he was crazy or not." Shoto admitted. "Was everything he told me true?"

"Didn't he say something about Thanos returning?" Denki said, he did listen when Wong told him.

"If he is we have to stop him." Shoto said.

"No it is too insane." Ectoplasm said. Wanting to protect the former UA students.

"It doesn't matter." Kyoka said, "If he right, Thanos was able to take out 3.5 million people in a few minutes, we don't have time to argue with you about this."

"If this Wong person isn't a hero, attacking villain on his behalf would be an act of vigilantism." The multiplier hero said. He knew this was insane but didn't want them to make a mistake they would regret.

A portal started to open up, "if we don't know our friends will disappear again." Shoto said.

"I am coming with you to help to make sure you have some backup." He said as they all walk through the portal.

* * *

**The Northern part of Musutafu, Japan.**

Katsuki and Eraserhead had a team up. They needed the best so they got Red Riot, Invisible Girl. Eraser head and Toru would go first as scout and if things headed south the other two would help.

The drug bust was going well, they were turning the crooks in. Eraserhead had to put eye drops to help with his quirk, but as he did so someone bump into him a civilian by the look of it but how did she get through. She had a pumpkin head but was translucent like a ghost. "Where am I?"

"Your behind police line ease leave." Katsuki said annoyed but as the Pumpkiboo left he noticed a lot of dust flying, he was thinking it was happening again, only to be surprised that people were returning at this point.

"Bakugo do you see that?" Eraserhead said, just finishing his eye drops as he saw people showing up, on the streets, even in the building they just extradited, the police oauth to be annoyed by all this, heck one even in the back of a police car.

"What the hell I going on?" Katsuki asked. Are they returning people, if they are why are they returning why now, could it be another quirk, was whatever happened to them only temporary or…"HAlF AND HALF WAS RIGHT."

"What are you talking about?" He knew Todoroki didn't take the decimation well, he put as much effort as he could for his class.

"His friend, he says they were return, I could have sworn he was full of shit."

His phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He asked, for once in his life with all his confidence gone because he is confused and uncertain.

"Listen, and listen good he was a good friend and if you're impersonating him, I will FUCKING kill you." He wouldn't let anyone insult his memory for any kind of excuse.

"When the U.S.J. you and I went sent away from the rest of Class 1-A, what section did the two of us end up in together?" He asked. He knew that if he gave a trick question, so that meant if he were anyone else, the faker should be revealed quickly.

"Are you alone?" He asked. He had one more question but it was something that Izuku would want to keep secret.

"When I got angry at you, when I first saw your quirk. What was your response?" He asked getting angry. He wouldn't let anyone disgrace Izuku memory.

"Listen, despite how upfront I can be, I can keep a secret. It really is you, you damn nerd." He said. He wasn't sure if he should be angry or relief about all of this.

"Deku." Katsuki try to interrupted his rant.

"Izuku?" He try to interrupted his friend once again.

"That enough you shitty Deku." He said, his tone suggesting he was not in the mood for this long winded speech from the green nuisance.

"Izuku, I need you to sit down because I got some real bad news." He said, "but first I need to know, what is the last thing you remember from class." Maybe he realized how much time had past and could explain exactly what happened.

Katsuki sigh, "That wasn't a dream, Izuku, that actually happened." He probably should have thought more about how this conversation would go if something did happen.

"It wasn't it, was half of..." Katsuki said. His green hair friend interrupted him again.

"No, bigger." He said. He said trying to not from falling from hearing his friend's voice again.

"Half of the people on the planet, they all went missing." He said. "You and nine other students in class 1-A were just the lucky few who went through it."

"It complicated, listen there is something very important that I need to do. I will explain everything once it is done, but first I need you to promise me that you will find all of your fellow students to call their families tell them they are okay."

"Good, goodbye." He hung up. He went over to Eraserhead, he had some explaining to do.

Eraserhead notice this, "Who was it?" Atomic shadow never took person call during missions, he try to be as professional as possible other than his language.

"Izuku." He said.

"He was brought back?" He asked, that kid could be a trouble child but he could sleep soundly knowing he and the rest of class 1-A was back.

"For now." He said. Knowing that he needed to play his cards right.

"Explain what you mean." Eraserhead said.

"I don't know what happened, what I do know is whoever did this won't be happy." He said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Wong told me." He admitted, "I know he isn't a hero but he clearly knew more about what happens to our friends than anyone else."

"What did he say would happen?" He asked.

"Well, Eraserhead, he said the madman who decided that every last damn person who was gone for the past five years, was an acceptable loss for his version of population control."

Eraserhead watch staying logical as ever.

"I know you think this is insane, I am not entirely convinced myself, but I know what he said would happen did." A portal appear behind them, "And if we don't leave now, he might do it again."

Eraser Head thought about it, "I am doing this with or without you, so make your choice."

Katsuki rocketed through the portal, the rest of them behind.

Eraserhead, Sugar Rush, and Anima walk into the battle of their lives.

* * *

**To be continued….**

**I couldn't find out what Shinso hero names was so I decided to use a words, I found reoccurred so Purple Hearts.**

**Next episode: we see Izuku half of the conversation and the rest of the UA fallen.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**rmarcano321****chapter 4 . **Oct 31

**Good chapter. I liked Ochaco's dialogue.**

**Happy Halloween!**

**My response: Thanks, I was worried it wouldn't work. Happy Halloween to you to.**

**The Keeper of Worlds Chapter 4. **Oct 31

**Well**

**Well, time to see who's ready for a smack down!**

**My response: Good question, the original survivors of class 1-A and the Avengers vs Thanos.**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome back

**My Hero Academia: Welcome home.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas Ya'll. Thank you for reading to this point. We are in the Endgame now, but first to show what the stakes of losing are. I been wanting to do this for so long.**

* * *

**Class 1-A homeroom.**

Izuku and nine other students of class 1-A woke up, in the exact position they were in when they were decimated. Tsuyu was the first to react, she was embarrassed to use her quirk in class like that. She could only remember a vague dream of her class turning into dust.

"Umm what happen?" Mina asked, completely confused half the class was missing. She remembers having a dream of turning into dust and woke up here.

"Umm where is everyone?" Hanta asked. They knew for a fact that there were supposed to be more students in the classroom than this.

"What happened?" Mineta asked, standing on his seat trying to see what happened to everyone else went thinking they were just hiding under their desks.

Mina looked around, "Where did Eijiro go?" If she fell asleep she thought her friend would wake her up. She would give him a few choice words to him.

"This is, Effroyable." Yuga said, wondering if that the class decided to abandon them. This shouldn't be surprising but it was.

Fumikage was confused, "This is most strange." He said, was it a villain attack but why did they leave him behind? Bakugo was gone so it wasn't impossible.

Mezo try to use his quirk to find where, "Toru isn't here." She was the only one who would make sense for them not to see.

Momo was confused, "I think we should do a headcount to see who still here." She said, figuring that would be the first thing to do. She was class representative since Tenya seems to be missing.

Most groaned but agree.

"Okay, first Aoyama Yuga?" She asked,

"Here and looking Magnificent." He said, in a flamboyant fashion.

"Ashido Mina?" She asked.

"You know it, girl." She said with pride. The pink party girl happy for the attention.

"Asui Tsuyu?" She asked, she knew the answer already but still.

"Here, ribbit." The frog girl said.

"Iida Tenya?" No answer, she asked again more of the same.

She accepted he wasn't here, "Uraraka Ochaco?" Again same response as beforehand. "Ojiro Mashirao?" She asked.

"Here." He said. So far it 2 here for one missing.

Momo asked for the rest in that row to no gain. Nothing.

"Shoji Mezo?" She asked.

"I am here." He said. She smile at this.

"Jiro Kyoka?" No response to this, "Sero Hanta."

"I'm here." He said.

"Tokoyami Fumikage?" She asked.

"You can see me." He said. Ignored by all of this.

"Todoroki Shoto?" She asked, when she got nothing, "Todoroki Shoto? Shoto, where are you?"

"He isn't here." Fumikage said deciding to be the voice of bad news.

"Hagakure Toru?" No response. Mezo try to use his quirk but could tell she wasn't there.

"Bakugo Katsuki?" He didn't respond. This brought a tear to Izuku eye did his friend leave him behind?

"Midoriya Izuku?" She asked.

"Mineta Minoru?" She knew the answer but pray he stay missing.

"Here."

"And I am here as well." Momo said, "So that is ten here and ten missing."

"Umm, shouldn't it be eleven with Eraserhead-sensei?" Mineta asked, he knew they weren't in danger or he be here.

"Umm, what exactly are we going to do?" Hanta asked, it looks late like evening so class was likely over. He wonders if they should just go back to their rooms.

"Good question, Midoriya maybe you can make a phone call to one of the other students while the rest of us explore and see what happened here." She said she looked and saw Mina, Yuga, Mineta and Hanta was leaving. "I was thinking together...and they can't hear me."

"Izuku do you think that you need one or more of us to stay behind?" She asked.

"Umm...that is not ne necessarily, I don't want to be a bother." He said to her.

"Thank you, I think that we will go. Call us when you find out." Momo said leaving with the other four remaining students of class 1-A.

* * *

**With Yuga and Mina.**

The two flashiest students of Class 1-A decided to slip away from the perverts of Class 1-A, "This is so fun." She said getting to explore the school without Eraserhead-Sensei watching their every move. "What do you think happen here Yuga?"

"I honestly don't know, the class must be missing my glory." He said in an over indulgent pose.

She noticed that the locks on the door locks different. "This hallway have different doors than ours."

"Weird, wait what's wrong with the dorms?" He asked

She turned her head to the dorm, it looked different. Cracks that didn't seem there this morning and some areas that looked patch up. The foundation seems so dirty, like it has been there for years.

"This is strange, let's explore." He said.

Mina agree rushing forward to the side door. She found it weird all the lights in class 1-A, but wasn't half the class missing why would the lights be on.

* * *

**With Mineta and Hanta.**

"Hey, Mineta we feel asleep in class, right?" Hanta asked.

"I guess so, I remember having a quick dream." He said. "Although I don't remember exactly when I woke up." He remembers getting up but not raising his head, opening his eyes or any of his classmates doing the same, oh if it was important they would remember it.

"What did you dream about?"Hanta was looking at the walls when, "Is that a picture of me?" He asked looking at a nearby bulletin board. He pulled some papers off to reveal it was a missing person poster of him. "The hell?"

"What?" Mineta asked, Hanta was clearly not missing. He pulled off and found another poster of Midoriya. At this they decide to remove all the stuff in front and to their surprise everyone that woke up in class has a missing person poster for everyone that woke up in class. Several students from class 1-B, that weird girl who fought Tenya at the tournament, and several members of the teaching staff.

"What is going on here?" He asked. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Why does the paper looked yellow?" The small pervert asked. "It kinda looked like it was here for a while."

He looked at his poster, "Even the Staples looks rusty."

"Who would go through this trouble for a prank?" Mineta said.

Hanta grabbed all of the wanted posters from class 1-A and a random class 1-B student.

* * *

**With Tsuyu and Fumikage.**

The two of them were sent to find out where Eraserhead-sensei went. Maybe they could asked Nezu about it.

They admit the school felt different like they did some remodel during their nap. They both thought something more was going on, but whenever they started to think about it they got distracted.

"Tsuyu, can I ask you a question?" He asked the frog like girl?

"Sure Fumikage." She asked, putting a stop on her happy hopping.

"What do you think really happened to the other half of the class?"

"The best, I can think of is there was some kind of emergency and we had to be left behind." There is no way the staff or their classmates would do this, Tsuyu knew this but that was all she could come up with.

"I would call that an unlikely story, but for some reason I do not seem able to focus on this." He said.

"It probably nothing." She said, she knew this wasn't like her but found herself saying it.

He would argue but found himself unable to. "Are we heading the right way?" He asked, the place has different lockers, and the titles seem different. "Do you think it could be an illusion quirk?" He asked.

"Maybe but why only half?" She asked. If she had a desire to do evil, she would either show the school as a hellish landscape or just have all of them enter the place alone.

"If we find Nezu we can find out." He said.

They reach the principal's door and knock on it.

They heard some footsteps and the familiar rat dog person came out. "Asui, Tokoyami greetings." He said. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company, this evening?"

"We were wondering our class went?" Tsuyu asked.

"They are not with you?" He asked.

"We woke up half the class and Eraserhead were all gone." Fumikage said.

"Come in, I will see what is going on." He said. "Come in." He figured that the last thing he needed was the students to run around all willy nilly. He figured he could get them all in one place to see what happened.

Tsuyu looked around, "Umm, Nezu can I ask you something?"

"Sure Asui." He said.

"I couldn't help but notice how there doesn't seem to be any pictures of you in this room?" She asked, there were some desks that were clearly too tall for the short principal but maybe it was for the students.

"I admit, when I first woke up my entire office seem to have been altered."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well it looked like someone had somehow managed to swap my chair out for another one, replaced all my pictures and even remodel all the other furniture."

"How did they do it without waking you up, ribit?" Tsuyu asked

"That is a good question." Nezo said, "Although I noticed that several of these papers were signed by Shōta."

"So Eraserhead-Sensai part of the prank?" Fumikage asked.

"Can you name one time Shōta play a prank, or told a joke?" He asked.

Tsuyu response, "Ribit." To show no, while Fumikage was quiet.

"I think that that this requires us to congregate the students." He said. "While I would prefer the students to use their nights to sleep, but this is a special occasion."

Tsuyu and Fumikage made no argument.

* * *

**With Momo, Mashirao, and Mezo.**

The three remaining students of class 1-A. Momo thought they should see if they can find any other teachers. "Wait, I hear someone coming." Mezo said using his extra arms as another set of ear.

The three of them were all in guard ready for anything they turn to see one of class 1-B students.

It was Shiozaki Ibara, she looks lost. "Good Class 1-A, can you help me find my classmates?"

"What happened?" Momo asked worry for the green haired girl safety.

"I woke up with some of my classmates missing." She said.

"How many?" Momo asked.

"Nine of them, although I was walking with Kojiro but we must have went different directions." She said.

"Maybe you can come with us." She said, they just wanted to figure out what was going on. She saw no reason not too.

"I would appreciate that." She said. She was grateful that the good Lord decided to bring her some friends to help her understand what was happening.

"Come along we need to find one of our teachers." Mashirao said, it has been a quarter hour and no teachers appear to explain what happened.

She nodded following behind the other three them Making a diamond as they walk.

They didn't know what was going on but they would find out.

* * *

**In Class 1-A classroom with Izuku.**

Izuku was confused by being left alone but decided it would be best to do as Momo says call one of the missing students, but which one… It is obvious, while he might yell or laugh at him he probably would tell him what happened.

"Kaachan is that you?" Izuku said. For some reason his friend didn't sound right.

Katsuki both complemented and threaten Izuku life.

"Impersonating, what are you talking about?" He asked completely confused by this. Katsuki threatening his life was normal but he sounds like he actually means it. He was happy to hear him say he was a good friend.

"Ummm...we went sent to different zones, you were sent to the ruin zones with Eijiro, and I was sent to the flood zone with Tsuyu and Mineta." The greenette said.

"Umm why?" He asked, he was out of hearing range but someone could walk in at anytime now. This was a strange to ask him, he believes that nothing weird was happening.

"That my quirk was borrow." He said, "Please don't make me say it again someone might hear." He said, "Someone might hear, and learn that certain quirks can give and take and might put them in harm's way."

"Yeah, what happened Kaachan. All I remember was hearing a snap noise." He try to snap his fingers to no avail, "and woke up along with the class. What happened, did we fall asleep if so why did none of the other students get. Why didn't Eraserhead-Sensai wake us up. Did something important happened?" he continues talking over his friend.

"Did he decided as punishment for sleeping in class that we would not get to join on a field trip, or a cool new train course?" He asked.

He didn't respond to Katsuki attempt at interruption, "How did you move without us hearing, is that what he taught you? How to move without being heard. That would have been so cool and useful. Could we lost some import..." He actually response to the interruption this time.

"Kaachan what happen?" The desks looks different and there a building he can see that wasn't there before. This must have been disconcerting for the poor boy.

"Well, Eraserhead-Sensei said he had a special day, I hear someone snap their fingers and then I had a dream of me turning into dust and then I woke up along with half the class asleep and the rest including sensei missing." He said.

"What? Kaachan you are not making any sense." He said, "I clearly didn't turn to dust. Unless it was a quirk, but why only me…"

"Half of the UA students turn into dust?" His mind was trying to think of possible ways for the League of Villains to do that. Wait a minute, how did they return unless the quirk didn't kill them but simply teleport us elsewhere and backs again.

"Half of the city?" Izuku asked, this must have been one of the strongest quirks ever. He had to ask All Might about it, maybe he could help them figure out what happened.

You could hear a pin drop on young Midoriya side of the phone. It took him ten seconds to process, "That is impossible, no quirk is so powerful." If a quirk like that did exist why didn't they use it to hold the whole wide world ransom for any and everything they ever wanted. Maybe this was for a cause but why was the one chosen, chosen?

"Okay, I promise." Izuku said. Out of gasp and completely unbelieving the information he was given, but this would be too much for Kacchan to say if it wasn't true. He wasn't sure how this could have happened but they needed to try to find out for sure.

"Bye." He said. He got up to tell the others. Although he felt a bit trepidation from the news, which of his friend left with him and which move on without him. Was his mom gone, did she go five years straight without seeing her son. He tried to call Kacchan again but no response.

* * *

**With Mina and Aoyama again.**

Mina and Aoyama notice a new building and decided to go investigate. They read off the plaque, _'This building is in memory of the student, teacher and staff who were lost that horrible day, Tuesday the thirteen of April, 2275. Where over thirty students and seven of the staff, suddenly disappeared without warning. This was built to help remember the fallen heroes, and the students who didn't get their chance.'_

"What is it talking about disappeared?" Mina asked. She thought she would know if half of her school would suddenly disappeared. "I think I would know that."

"So what do you think happen?" He asked.

"I think that someone made this just to prank us?" She asked.

"So you think that they made a building that can stand on it own power with a concrete base, and a plaque just to trick us?"

"Well when you put it like that, maybe not." She said.

"Let's go in." He said, getting rather curious about all of this. The place looked nice so there is no reason not to enter the building. What mystery will be revealed walking in.

They walked in and to nobody's surprise the lights were off. Mina turn them on, she saw display cases lining the walls with some of the teachers and even some of the students heroes costumes.

"This is weird." Aoyama said.

"Yeah, wait a minute my uniform." She said, pointing at her Pinky uniform. "Why would they put my uniform on a display?" She said, she noticed the mannequin that was wearing her uniform was on top of a bunch of letters all address to her.

She looks around it had video of her during her time at school, some pictures of her at the school tournament, her competing for her license, heck one of her and Denki running to best Mr. Principal. She looks down and to her confusion it had another plaque.

The plaque read_; In memory of Ashido Mina. Quirk: Acid. Hero name: Pinky. _

_While her time as a hero was tragically cut short due to the decimation on that fearful day. Gone but not forgotten._

"Okay, this is starting to get creepy." Mina said.

"Agree." He found his suit in a case as well, he wondered why they put it there. He tries to open the case up but it was locked and no way to use his quirk without hurting his costume.

"We need to tell the others." Mina said.

* * *

**-With Izuku.-**

He walked around wondering if he should call his mom or not. Was she gone like he was, was Katsuki just pulling a joke on him. He needed time to think.

He turn around the corner to see All Might looking confused. "All Might."

"Your Midoriya, my boy." He said, "Do you know where the other students went?" He was walking down a hallway when he found himself falling asleep and woke up during the evening.

"I called Kacchan, but what he says doesn't make any sense." He said. "He said we been missing for five years."

"That doesn't seem right." He said. "How could that happen?"

"I do not know, he told me to tell everyone to call their parents or loved ones."

"Did you?" He asked.

"I wanted to but had no idea how to." He said.

"Would it help if I did it?" He asked, knowing he needed it. "Told them I mean." He said. While it seem weird if there was a chance it was right their family deserves to know and if not calling their parents couldn't really hurt.

"Can you?" He asked knowing All Might was better with people than he was.

"Sure thing." He said. He felt that there is no reason not to, not like he had anything better to do at the moment.

He smiled as he went to call the other students one by one. He was confused when Tsuyu didn't answer, luckily she was right next to Tokoyami so she could borrow his phone. They all went to assembly to discover what happened.

They were confused but did what was asked and once everyone call their lives one they went to the gymnasium.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next time: Let's do a head count here;**

**A man that can both deep fry you and deep freeze you. The invisible man daughter. A nerd with the horsepower of a race car. A walking talking black hole. A pissed off woman who can send you into orbit with a hive five. A literal ninja, who can erase quirks. The super hero version of Snow White. A human thunderstorm. A ghoul who is his own best back. A rock star that can literally shake the ground. A bulldozer who walks like a man. A human wrecking ball. Someone could can wreck your world with a sugar packet. Someone who brings a new meaning a bloody fight. A one man construction crew, and me the walking atom bomb. Somehow you manage to piss all of us off.**

* * *

**Author notes:**

**My head Canon is everyone who was decimated, they remember what happened to them as a dream, and anyone else they originally saw decimated as part of it. They will eventually realized something more is going on but that my story and I am sticking to it.**

* * *

**Review:**

**rmarcano321**

**The Eraser Hero is like Batman.**

**Would you mind reviewing my fanfics?**

**My response: I already reviewed all the stories you done that interest me. Now can you, please stop asking. I guess you could see it like that.**

**redskin122004 chapter 1 . Nov 13**

**ugh, you need someone to proof your stories. interesting concept, wouldn't fly in reality since the Stones only work in one reality and not multiple ones. There is a whole thing with Reed Richard's of multiple realities coming together that had the stones but were useless in whatever reality they were in.**

**otherwise, decent work**

**My response: I am aware of that the gauntlet wouldn't work in other worlds, I just don't care about that detail. I care more about the effects on the characters than the nuance detail from like 30 years of comics. I wanted to see how the half turn to dust story would affect the heroes of a much newer series I came to love. If you need a reason, the two Earth's are on similar wavelengths.**

**I know I need a proof reader but can't find one. Glad you like it.**

**The Keeper of Worlds chapter 5 . Nov 13**

**Damn, things are going to be EPIC!**

**My response: Yeah, although the final battle might take a bit to get to.**

**Pumpkiboo chapter 5 . Nov 13**

**Good job!**

**My response: Thank you, that means a lot.**


End file.
